This core facility will provide two services to SCOR projects, immunocytochemistry and oligonucleotide synthesis and purification. The first function of Core B is to perform immunolocalization of antigens in cells and tissues using specific polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies. In several projects within the SCOR, questions will be addressed regarding the presence or absence of proteins within cells or anatomic sites within the lung. Antigens of interest include neuropeptides and neutral endopeptidase (Projects 2 and 3), g-glytamyltransferase (Project 4), IL-8 (Project 5), and acid elastase (Project 6). Well-established techniques will be used that allow localization of antigens and correlation to histologic parameters. A second function of Core B is to provide investigators with synthetic oligonucleotides needed for 1) polymerase chain reaction (PCR) techniques including RT-PCR and cloning strategies; 2) Northern hybridization; and 3) antisense oligonucleotide experiments. Using an automated DNA synthesizer, the core will synthesize and, when necessary, further purify and characterize the oligonucleotides needed by SCOR projects 3, 4, 5, and 7. The core also will provide a computer link to GenBank On-Line Service, which is needed to identify appropriate sequences for synthesis.